The present invention generally relates to drill presses and, more particularly to a feed system for a drill press.
A conventional drill press generally includes a housing that is supported by a base, and a motor assembly that drives a rotating spindle. The spindle supports a drill bit. Generally, the motor assembly and the spindle are supported on the housing by a feed system, such as a rack and pinion assembly, so that the motor assembly and the spindle are movable relative to the housing. In this manner, the drill bit is movable into and out of engagement with a workpiece.